


A bowl of pasta Alfredo, a tub of Ben & Jerry's and a stuffed pikachu

by Lalalaartje



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, because they deserved it, the backstory for Zayn and Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:50:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalalaartje/pseuds/Lalalaartje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just wanted to write the backstory for Zayn&Dan in 'I'm always tired but never of you' since they somehow got together in the epilogue :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A bowl of pasta Alfredo, a tub of Ben & Jerry's and a stuffed pikachu

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate me for posting this love <3
> 
> Also, this was probably the first time I wrote F/M smut, so be kind, please.

It had all begun as a drunken mistake, really. There had been a party held by the graduating residents of the children’s hospital with an open bar and by the end of the night, Zayn and Dan had been the only ones left of their group of friends. Harry and Louis had left early on as they had to catch a flight in the middle of the night to go on holiday, Niall and Ed had gone with them because they simply were being proper domestic lately, talking about surrogates and all that and neither Zayn or Dan knew where the rest of their friends had gone. The sun was already rising when they stumbled out of the small venue, arms slung around each other in an attempt to walk straight on their way home.

Luckily, it wasn’t really far, they probably could’ve crawled home if they’d wanted to, so after about five minutes, they were both struggling to retrieve their keys from the pockets of their respective jeans. It was stupid, something you’d normally see in one of those bad comedy movies, but they bumped into each other as they looked up and suddenly, they were kissing.

Heavily kissing. Dirty, tongue-involving kissing in front of their building until one of them got the common sense to let them inside and stumble upstairs to Zayn’s flat because it was closer. More kissing against Zayn’s front door, shirts being ripped off bodies and hips being grinded together. Dan bit Zayn’s bottom lip as she felt his hardening cock against her thigh, making quick work of opening his fly and shoving his jeans down his legs. 

 

It had been a bit of a shock the next morning. Dan woke up first, disoriented from being in a rather unfamiliar flat, shocked to be in bed with Zayn, even more when she realised she was starkers and felt sticky and a bit sore as a telltale sign of having had sex.

With Zayn then, probably. Weird.

 

It wasn’t that they didn’t get along, because they did, mostly. But no, they weren’t close friends. They hung out together because somehow they had the same group of friends, and since all of their friends had gotten partners over time, they often found themselves together when the others got all couple-y. But to Dan, there was just something in Zayn’s personality that annoyed her to no end, something about the aspiring surgeon that consequently irked her and had caused a couple of fights between them. Nothing major, just a small fall out that was usually forgotten before they even got the chance or felt the need to talk it out.

 

Zayn woke up shortly after, blinking confusedly at her as she was buttoning up her jeans and raking a hand through her hair. 

“Uhm…” he started but Dan cut him off.

“Let’s just… not talk about this, okay?” 

And that was that.

  
  


The second time it had happened was after a karaoke-night at Louis’. It was Harry’s birthday and Louis had thrown him a surprise party including a karaoke-machine and a shitload of alcohol. They were drunk, again, but not drunk enough not to remember what had happened as they woke up in Zayn’s bed together the next morning. Pounding headaches aside, they silently agreed not to mention it, nor did either of them ever mention how it somehow became a more regular thing over time.

 

Even if they weren’t very compatible in their daily lives, they still fought over silly things at least once a week, they apparently were more than compatible in bed. Luckily, neither was too much of a prude to admit it and they just agreed that, since they were both single and happy with how things were going, they’d do it again whenever the two of them felt like it. 

  
  


They had been sleeping together for about a year when they had yet another petty fight at one of their movie nights.

“I just wish you would cut your hair, Zayn. It looks ridiculous and I honestly can’t believe none of your supervisors has said anything about it. Don’t get how they let you near the kids like this. Aren’t they afraid of the man with the shaggy hair?”

“Why do you even care, Dan?” Zayn had sneered, shoving an elbow into her side and turning back to the screen.

It wasn’t like her to let it go though, she kept on making remarks about Zayn’s hair throughout the evening, tugging on the slightly greasy strands whenever she saw the opportunity, Zayn getting more and more annoyed with each sneer. She bit her lip as she watched him getting worked up, waiting for the right moment to make her fortune. 

 

See, she was frustrated. It had been a long week of hard work at the hospital, and she’d been thinking often that she’d made a mistake by staying on as chief resident, instead of getting a job outside the hospital or applying for a position as an attending at another hospital. She knew it wasn’t a mistake though, and that she’d feel better once she got to open her own practice with Louis and Ed like they were planning, but she was still frustrated. And nothing could cool her off like a good round of sex with Zayn. Especially the way he fucked her when he was annoyed. It was a tactic that had never failed her before, he’d be annoyed with her, they’d leave together, he’d smash her against his front door and kiss her deeply, and later, when they made it inside and to his bed, he’d fuck her just as dirtily and deeply as his kiss had been. That was exactly what she needed tonight.

 

Zayn huffed as she tugged at another strand of his hair, circling his fingers around her wrist in an attempt to get her to stop while he kept his eyes trained on the screen. Dan grinned, keeping her hand in Zayn’s grip as her other inched closer to his thigh, creeping up on it until it was resting in his lap. He shot her a confused look as they had a quiet agreement not to show any PDA in front of their friends since they didn’t want to give them the wrong idea, but didn’t take her hand away. 

She smirked, staying still for a few minutes before she started to stroke his cock through his pants. It wasn’t much, their friends probably wouldn’t notice as they were all busy with the movie and/or each other, but it was still enough to make Zayn’s cock harden in his pants. He shuffled around on the couch, making it even easier for Dan to grab his half hard dick and squeeze it softly before offering him a throw pillow with a dirty grin. 

The movie was nearly over, but neither of them was paying attention anymore. Under the pillow, Dan was continuing her teasing, stroking Zayn’s length and squeezing it from time to time as she listened how he tried to control his breathing. The times where she got to build the tension between them slowly but surely, disabling Zayn from acting on her teasing were the best and she couldn’t wait for the movie to end so she’d finally get thoroughly fucked the worries out of her. 

 

As soon as the movie ended, titles rolling over the screen while Harry disentangled himself from Louis and got up to turn it off, Zayn got up and mumbled something about being tired as he shuffled towards the door, followed by Dan who brought up an excuse about an early shift. They didn’t see the knowing smirks the others gave them, and if they had, they’d simply choose to ignore it. 

 

Zayn’s door was open and the man himself nowhere to be seen when Dan emerged from Louis’ flat. She went inside, taking the obvious invitation and closed the door behind her. She hadn’t even untied her shoes before Zayn came apparently out of nowhere and pushed her against the door, kissing her hotly and dirtily. “You’re such a fucking tease,” he groaned, biting her bottom lip harshly as her hand started to unbutton his fly. 

“You love it,” she threw back, smiling slyly as she finally succeeded and shoved her hand into his pants. “You always get hard when I tease you, especially in front of the others, mister secret exhibitionist.” 

“Shut up.”

“You know I won’t, because we both know it gets you riled up and you fuck me so much better when you’re riled up.”

Zayn groaned loudly at that, reaching for the hem of her shirt and pulling it over her head before doing the same to his own top. “Bedroom,” he muttered, losing his jeans and pants on the way and trusting Dan to follow. 

 

Sure enough, she was right behind him as he pulled back the duvet, allowing him to push her on the mattress and crawling on top of her. “I can’t stand how snappy you get sometimes, always nagging and whining and annoying me on purpose,” he breathed, leaning down to press a kiss to her collarbone. “You keep going on and on and on about my hair, while you like nothing more than tugging on it when we have sex,” the kiss was followed by a bite, already blooming purple when he pulled back. 

It was true though, while she unconsciously lifted her hips from the mattress, looking for friction,  _ something, _ her hands flew up to his hair, fingers twisting the black strands as she pulled slightly, forcing him to come up and kiss her properly. 

She arched her back even more as Zayn’s hand moved to her breast, massaging it and rolling her nipple between two fingers, moaning into the searing kiss. “You gonna fuck me or what Malik? Don’t have time until next week.”

Zayn growled, “last week you were complaining about the lack of foreplay, now it’s too much. Make up your mind already, will ya?”

“Context, Malik, context. Hurry up, yeah?” Dan moved a hand from Zayn’s hair to his leaking cock in between their bellies. “Sure seems like you’re into it enough to do it,” she smirked, raking her nails over his back as he leaned over to the nightstand to grab a rubber. 

He pushed in soon after, leaving her slightly breathless at the sudden fullness. Her legs came up to lock behind his back and her nails pressed into his shoulder blades, no doubt leaving marks as he pulled almost out and pushed back in. He fucked her hard and deep, pressing her down underneath him by just his own weight. He was ruthless, snapping his hips in a fast tempo until the only thing to be heard in the small bedroom was their moans and the slick sound of their fucking. One of Dan’s hands left his back, sneaking down in between them but he slapped it away as soon as he noticed, instead pressing three fingers into her clit himself, holding them still. It was enough though, what with the movement of his hips and the alternating pressure of his pelvis against them.

“Fuck, ‘m close,” he moaned, mind going blissfully blank with how good this felt. 

“Don’t you dare come before me, Malik,” she gritted out, throwing her head back in pleasure and screaming when he leaned down to suck at her nipple only to blow cool air over it when he pulled back. “Ah! Fuck! Yeah, come on, fuck me like you mean it!” she brought out, grinding her hips against his. It took only two or three more thrusts before she stilled, legs tightening around his back and back arching. Her mouth fell open on a silent moan as she shook through her climax, not even noticing how Zayn kept thrusting into her as he chased his own orgasm.

 

By the time she’d recovered, he had pulled out and busied himself with tying the condom and dumping it in the bin he had in the corner of his bedroom since he kept stepping on used condoms in the morning. 

“I wish you weren’t as good at fucking as you are,” she said breathlessly. “Or even better, that you were less annoying.”

Zayn knew better than to respond, just rolled his eyes and asked if she was staying or going back home, offering a towel to put on top of the moist sheet as she declared herself too tired to move. 

 

****

 

It was barely seven the next morning when Zayn woke up to an empty bed. Dan had the early shift while he was on the late one for today, and he wouldn’t say that he missed her when he wasn’t in his bed, but he still woke up after a couple of hours every time she’d stayed over. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to decide if he should get up or get some more sleep, eyes widening when he realised something was definitely wrong. His hand came back with loose strands of hair tangled between his fingers, and as he frantically looked around, he found his entire pillow full of his raven hair. 

“Fucking bitch!” he yelled, pulling on a pair of boxers he found on the floor and running into the bathroom to assess the damage. 

His hair, that had admittedly been too long but the more Dan whined about it, the longer he postponed a visit to the hairdresser, was now reduced to an uneven mess. Some strands, probably where she couldn’t reach as easily while he was sleeping, were still long while others had been cut to about three inches, even shorter on the sides. “Fuck!” he shouted, grabbing his key and running out of his flat to the floor above him, banging on her door. 

It took about five minutes before Niall opened the door next to Dan’s flat, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

“What the fuck are you doing, mate? Some people are trying to sleep.”

“Dan cut my hair while I slept,” he gritted out, pounding on the door with his fist again.

Niall grinned. “Oh, yeah, I see. She did. You two still shagging then?”

Zayn stilled. “What do you mean, still shagging?”

“You can’t really think that we don’t know that you two shag, right?”

Zayn blanched, unable to come up with a reply. 

Niall rolled his eyes. “Idiots, the two of you, I swear. Anyway, I’d appreciate it if you’d stop banging her door, she’s not in anyway, heard her leave half an hour ago. I’d go see a hairdresser though, if I were you, before going into work.”

Dan grinned when they came across each other in the hospital’s cafeteria, offering a cheery “like you hair like that, mate,” as he glared at her. That was that, then.

 

****

 

It was hot. Scorching hot, and while all of their friends were either working (Liam), househunting (Niall and Ed)  or on holiday (Louis and Harry), the two of them had a couple of days off and had decided to spend them together. They’d been lying around in Dan’s flat because it was least affected by the heat, watching TV, reading comics and having sex. 

Right now, they were doing the latter. It was slow and with as little actual contact between their sweaty skins as they could manage, but it was still good. 

“God yeah, you feel good,” Dan breathed as she grinded down on top of Zayn, feeling his dick twitch inside her. She knew he loved dirty talk, it got him off like nothing else and she was more than prepared to satisfy that need. “So big, love how you fuck up into me.”

Zayn moaned, lazily lifting his hips to meet Dan’s. “You’re so wet babe,” he moaned, because pet names had somehow become a thing, somewhere along the road. “I love when you get all horny, love to feel how affected you are.”

She threw her head back, allowing him to cup her breasts with both hands as he thrust up again. “Always such a slut for me,” he moaned out, making her freeze on top of him. He didn’t even notice at first, kept moving and massaging her breasts until she pulled his hands off and squealed an indignant “Excuse me?”

“Huh? What? What did I do?”

She glared at him as she pulled off, awkwardly shuffling her way across the bed to gather her underwear before throwing Zayn’s at his head. “I don’t know what sick world you live in that calling me a slut categorises as dirty talk, Zayn,” she hissed. “ Get the fuck out of my flat.”

Zayn was dumbfounded as her reaction, but knew better than to talk back, so he pulled on his boxershorts and grabbed a T-shirt that looked like it might belong to him as well as his wallet and his keys and got out, taking the stairs down to his own flat and letting himself in. He contemplated a wank in the shower, but his interest had been tampered down by what had just happened, so instead he just threw himself on the couch and bingewatched three seasons of supernatural for the next couple of days. 

 

****

 

He would never, ever say it out loud, but he missed her. Even when he got to spend some time with Liam, who had quickly become a good mate once he’d wormed himself into their group of friends, or Niall and Ed who babbled about the houses they’d seen for ages, he still missed Dan. It wasn’t even because he was lonely or sex-deprived - his right hand was still a good friend, thank you very much - so he had to admit that it was simply Dan. 

He knew very well that she was still mad at him though, if the way she glared at him whenever they were around each other were any indication, so he also knew he had to find a way to make it up to her. 

Flower and a romantic dinner were scratched off his list as soon as he wrote them down, while they might be considered a romantic and sweet gesture, they were also very much not them. They didn’t really date, even if they’d been sleeping together for over two years now and he hadn’t had anyone else and was pretty sure she hadn’t either, so it would be a bit weird to start that now. 

 

He was nervous and probably looked it too, when he showed up in front of her door that night, praying that she would be home. She was on the phone when she came to answer the door, quirking an eyebrow at him and the gifts he was bearing.

“Hold on mum, there’s someone at my door. I’ll call you back, okay?” she spoke, hanging up without even waiting for a reply. “What’s this then?” she asked.

“A peace offering?” He tried. “Look, I’m sorry, alright? I wasn’t thinking about what I was saying, but you were 100% right about me overstepping. I shouldn’t have called you a… uhm, slut, even if I wasn’t properly thinking. But I-  I’ve been missing you, Dan, and I want to make it up to you and I couldn’t think of anything better but a bowl of pasta Alfredo, a tub of Ben&Jerry’s and a stuffed Pikachu.”

Dan rolled her eyes at him but couldn’t hide her fond smile. 

“Oh, and a DVD full of 90’s comics.”

“Come in, you idiot,” she allowed, pulling him inside and taking the stuffed pokémon from him. 

 

That night, when Zayn had fallen asleep on the couch with his head in her lap, she allowed herself for the first time to say it out loud. She wasn’t ready to let him hear it, not by far, but that didn’t make it less true. “I love you, Zayn Malik. I wish it wasn’t so because you have the power to annoy me to no end, but it’s still the truth.”

 

****

  
  


Zayn had noticed that the only moments he was really, really nervous always had to do with Dan. Of course, he was sometimes nervous for a solo surgery, or when he started his new job as an attending surgeon at the children’s hospital, or when he got to babysit Charlie for the first time, but it simply never compared to how nervous he got when Dan was involved. Like the time he took her home to meet his family. They hadn’t called it that, of course, since they didn’t even call what they had dating, but she was still there for Christmas and she met his parents and sisters and they all loved her as much as he did. Or the time when they travelled to Australia together and he got to meet her parents, hoping he’d leave a good impression. Or today. Today was probably the worst.

He still wasn’t sure if it was a good idea to do it, or to do it like this, but there wasn’t really a way back so he had to deal with it. Dan was about to come home from half a day at the practice she shared with Ed and Louis, and there he was, waiting for her with a black, square box in his pocket. They shared a house now, officially. Because it was easier and cheaper. They even still had separate rooms, though the one that was supposed to be Zayn’s was never used. Yet, he had a Bruno Mars song ready to be played and a ring in his pocket. 

It was sappy, and they usually were anything but sappy, but he still couldn’t think of another way to do it that still held enough weight. 

He heard her put her bike away in the shed in the garden, humming along to a song on her phone as she made her way to their backdoor. “Hey,” she smiled, leaning in for a kiss, apparently not questioning why he was hovering at their kitchen table. “Oh, that song’s ancient, I love it,” she mused, noticing the song Zayn had just put on as she’d slid open the door. 

“Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you,” she sung as she reached for the loaf of bread, shaking her hips from side to side as she danced at the counter. 

They both sang along to the final verses

_ Is it the look in your eyes _

_ Or is it this dancing juice _

_ Who cares baby _

_ I think I wanna marry you _

 

Dan was still eating her sandwich while looking through the mail when the song finished, only turning around when Zayn cleared his throat. 

He sat down on one knee, black box in hand and looked like a puppy when he tried to keep his voice steady to repeat the last line. 

_ Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you. _

 

“You’re serious?” Dan gasped, eying the ring and then looking back up at Zayn who nodded sagely. “But… we’re not even officially dating.”

“Who cares? I know I love you, and I’m pretty sure you love me, and even if we never took the time or made the effort to define what we are, I still know I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“Yeah?” she asked quietly, pulling him up so they were at the same level.

“Yeah, so I was wondering if maybe you’d want to marry me?”

Dan grinned. “I do.”

 

They were nothing if not impulsive, so they both showered and dressed up in fancy clothes before making the trek to city hall, tying the knot at the same day Zayn had proposed, and it was right that way. It was them, they were happy and in love, and that was all that counted. 

  
  
  



End file.
